


Slip Knot

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dark Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Tony just has to finish something and tie something up before going to meet with Peter, that's all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: February Writing Challenge





	Slip Knot

"You should've listened, punk," Tony huffs coldly as he pushes the rag into the man's mouth, scrunching his nose. "I told you to stay away from him, didn't I?"

There's a muffled whine that almost makes him laugh, but instead he turns around, inspecting the tools on the small table next to him. There's no emotion on his face, but his eyes are full of it and most of it is nothing but blatant hate and disgust.

"No one gets to treat Peter badly," he says, more to himself than the other man, and picks up a knife to take a closer look at it. "I was nice enough to earn you to not hurt him, I gave you a chance because he actually seemed to like you. That was my mistake." He turns around, narrowing his eyes at the tied up man,and smirks deviously. "That you made him cry was  _ yours. _ And it was your last."

Tony never liked this guy, but then again, he doesn't like anyone who gets close to Peter. He hates them with a burning passion, hates their filthy, dirty hands on the boy's smooth, soft skin, hates the way Peter talks about them like they are anything special and not just perverts who want to get between his legs, hates… just everything, including their mere existence.

One could ask why he doesn't stop Peter from seeing them then and the answer is simple. Peter isn't ready for the truth yet. And truth is, Peter belongs to Tony, always has, always will. But if he knew about everything just now he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't  _ stay _ and Tony wants him to stay.  _ Needs _ him to stay, in fact. It will be time soon, but not yet. Now, Tony has a job to do, has trash to dispose of, and he does so with the routine and swiftness of someone who has done this many times before. Maybe too many, but he doesn't care.

It's an hour later that Tony dries off his hands, humming quietly. Once he's done, he grabs one of the robes hanging from the wall and starts tying up what's left of Mr. Nice Guy. It's not much, not enough to identify him, Tony made sure of that, but it's enough to fill one of the big bags he prepared earlier already. The blood is always a hassle to clean up, but he's done this before, so he isn't worried that anything will stay behind.

His suit is already waiting, neatly hung up near the door and protected with a plastic cover, along with a bouquet of roses and a big box that's wrapped up prettily. He can't wait to be done and move on, even smiles at the flowers for a moment before turning back around to focus. One thing at a time.

This always takes longer than the initial act itself, but it's calming, which is exactly what he needs after riling himself up before. Because soon, he will leave and has to be calm. For Peter.

_ Peter _ .

The thought of his boy makes him smile and this time it's not creepy or sinister, it's a genuine smile, full of happiness and glee. And, without knowing what he just did, some might say it's full of love too. But it's more than that. So much more. 

He loves Peter, obviously, but Tony's love is… different. It's dark, dangerous and twisted - and it comes with a price. It won't be long until he will reach the right moment where Peter is going to be willing to pay this price. He's almost there, almost. As long as he doesn't make a mistake, that is.

Once the last knots are tied and Tony cleaned up the room again fully, he drags the now unmoving lump that was once a man in his early thirties out to his truck and throws him onto the load area, then slips behind the wheel to take it to the others. They won't find those bodies, not before they have decomposed completely at least, and by then, Tony will be long gone. And Peter will be with him.

But now, he has an important meeting to make. Because it's Peter's birthday and what friend would he be if he wouldn't spoil the boy properly? Seventeen. Sweet, sweet seventeen. Oh, he can't wait to finally have Peter all to himself and never, ever give him back. Soon. So, so soon…

Of course he knows about Peter's crush on him, he knows everything about his boy, but he acts oblivious and friendly, because Peter isn't ready to make a step yet. He won't ever be, that's clear, far too shy for his own good around Tony - which is part of his appeal, he has to admit that - but Tony will take over that once he knows it's safe. Who knows, maybe tonight is the night. It would be quite poetic, now that he thinks of it. 

Tony can't help but smile the whole way back, thinking about it. He almost hopes it will be tonight, honestly. Patience was never something he was good at, but Peter is worth it, he knows that. Because Peter is special.

And Peter is  _ his _ .


End file.
